


History in the Present

by Killiluv89



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killiluv89/pseuds/Killiluv89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette Silverton and Sean Renard knew each other before, several years before Juliette ever met Nick.  Sean and Juliette had been together just after Juliette had started college and the connection the two shared from that time is more intense than Nick could ever comprehend.  The connection reawakens after so many years because Captain Renard's father and half brother stumble upon a deep held secret only known to three people.  Juliette, Sean, and Sean's mother, the lovely Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Meet Again (Preface)

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to posting on this site so please don't be angry if I screw up. Spoilers present throughout the story so read with caution.  
> When I first watched Grimm, I loved it and the chemistry between Renard and Juliette seems a little bit more than what it was given in the show.  
> Also ratings may increase over time, I just haven't figured that part out yet.

This was the first time that Nick was taking Juliette to a function in connection with his job as a detective with the Portland Police Department. She was all smiles in the beginning, greeting everyone and shaking all of these stranger’s hands. Nick stuck by her side like glue, something in him stiff with being out among so many people he was still a bit unfamiliar with. Then came Nick’s boss, and Juliette felt her mind flash in another direction, one she hadn’t seen, felt in over ten years, and she was frightened.  
Sean Renard was the strong and silent type. He oozed power out of every move he made and he demanded attention from his subordinates with just a quick cough. Juliette already had her eyes on him, and her heart was beating so fast that she felt breathing was near impossible. ‘Sean´ she thought to herself and just a quick tear rolled down her cheek as she looked on at him.  
He spoke words of thanks and encouragements to those under his command, as he scanned the floor of the office his words ALMOST faltered as he caught Juliette’s gaze. As their eyes met over the crowd a spark of memory, of history long passed awoke in his mind and he had to be careful to finish his speech before finding a moment to speak to the redhead, alone, sans her lover, who Sean was fairly sure could be a great cop and something else, if his bloodline struck him as it did his ancestors.  
By the end of the night, Sean felt his chance was nearly gone and then he saw her. She was alone, having just exited the ladies room and Nick and many others were far beyond site and so he came up behind her, making it appear to be nothing more than a casual greeting to those who would be watching, however the words he said were “meet me outside in five minutes.” She nodded imperceptibly and he placed his hand upon her shoulder, gave it a squeeze then left, leaving stunned Juliette.

Outside, in the early October air, hardly anyone was around. Voices carried from inside but other than that no sound penetrated the cloud spattered dark sky that was a norm for Portland, Oregon. A brisk wind flew by making Juliette shiver just a bit as it swung by her exposed legs. Suddenly though, a coat, warm and comforting was thrown over her shoulders, taking the worst of the chill away from her. She looked up catching Sean Renard’s eyes and then the memories hit full force.  
He was holding her, kissing her, loving her in a way she never had experienced in her life. She loved him, his lips, his body and his mind. Every little piece of him she adored.  
“It’s good to see you.” Sean said while he took a closer look at her. Taking in the more adult look of the woman he had cared so deeply for so long ago.  
“Yeah, good to see you too.” She responded noncommittally. Being around him made her remember those amazing days, where they would lay in bed, ignoring the world as they talked, laughed and made love without a care in the world. However those amazing days were ruined by those following the harshness of reality bit into her and made her realize things were never the way you saw them and some things were better left unsaid or unknown.  
“Juliette I,” she turned her gaze toward him, a fury burning within her soul showing through. Sean sighed deeply. “I’m sorry.”  
Juliette laughed harshly, those words were still so familiar from his lips that an irony swam upon them. “You always said that Sean. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Being sorry doesn’t change anything, it doesn’t take it back. Nothing can bring her back, YOU MADE SURE OF THAT!” Juliette screamed at him, tears rushing down her cheeks too fast for her to wipe them away.  
“You’re right, being sorry doesn’t change anything, but I can’t change who I am. What my family would have done. It was either what we did or death and I couldn’t lose you.” He begged, again. Juliette could practically recite his words by heart she had heard those so many times back then.  
“It didn’t matter in the end though did it? I left, because you never told me why your family would try and take her from us, from me. All you said was that if they found out about her, that my life would be forfeit and she would be taken away anyway. For months, you told me, “I’ll do everything I can to get her back,” instead you gave her, OUR DAUGHTER, to someone else to raise. I wanted her Sean. I wanted to watch my child grow up, why couldn’t I go with them? Why?” Juliette howled, letting all the grief and rage she had felt the moment she saw him again out in one pent up moment. She fell down to the steps as her legs gave out on her.  
She felt Sean wrap his arms around her quaking shoulders. She felt how the definition was even better than it was back then, when her nails would dig into the muscles leaving little crescent moon impressions behind. “How is it possible to miss her when she was with me for so little time?”  
“You carried her inside you Juliette. As she grew, every time she kicked you loved her more. I saw it in the way your eyes lit up. Of course you miss her, she is part of you and of me. What happened had too, it doesn’t change that she is ours, that we both love her.”  
“I know you can’t tell me much, but is she ok? I know she’s not a baby anymore, but I just want to know that she’s alright.”  
“Last I heard, she is doing fine. She is doing well with school and she has made lots of friends, that’s all we can ask for, right?” Sean answered. He hadn’t heard from his mother in over a year, but rare contact made it easier to hide. After all his mother was able to protect her grandchild, she had insisted on it when she came to realize Juliette’s pregnancy. Sean knew he couldn’t allow the child to be in his life, or his father and half-brother would seize her up and raise her as the perfect Royal child and once she was old enough they would sell her off to the highest bidder to ensure an alliance. Sean wouldn’t, no COULDN’T allow that to happen to his child.  
Granted telling Juliette that would not have soothed her any, in fact it would just have worried her more, so he gave a very vague explanation. His father’s family was very influential and old world, they would make sure that either Sean or Juliette were found to be unfit as parents and would then take the little girl from them anyway, so Sean asked his mother to raise the little girl, as a way to protect her and keep her from the clutches of her former lover.  
“Do you think, that maybe, we’ll see her?”  
“In time, probably. My family, once they learn of her existence, are going to insist she go to them, but if she is already grown, the only chance they possess would be if she chose to go with them. Something similar was done when I was a boy. Being the bastard son of a fairly powerful man is not a great upbringing plus his wife and her son were none too thrilled with my existence.” A slight shudder ran through Juliette’s form at the mere thought of what those people would have done to her daughter had they gotten ahold of her. Juliette guessed that Sean’s stepmother probably wasn’t exactly kind when confronting her husband’s mistress or the woman’s child.  
“Sean, do you know if she is,” she didn’t know how to finish the words as she and Sean had only discussed the topic on a couple of occasions, neither of which were great at the time.  
“Like me?” Sean finished for her and she nodded, looking down at her shoes, sad that she had to bring it up when Sean was being so comforting to her. “My mother hasn’t mentioned anything. That doesn’t mean she is or isn’t, then again, she may not have matured yet. You don’t really know until it hits.” He said with a shrug. Juliette knowing Sean’s secrets weren’t exactly easy to explain. She knew what he was, a zauberbiest, and that his mother was a hexenbiest, but she didn’t know of the complicated world that he or his mother belonged, nor of the real danger that faced the daughter born to the bastard son of a Royal.  
“Ok,” she stood up, shrugging his jacket off of her shoulders and placing it in his hand. “I’m going to head back inside. Nick is probably wondering where I disappeared too.” With that, Juliette stood on the tips of her toes, placed a soft kiss onto Captain Sean Renard’s cheek and went back inside. Leaving the man behind with a sad gaze as he watched her turn away from him, again.


	2. Truth At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With threats of their daughter being taken away from the safety of her grandmothers care, Sean and Juliette must tell Nick the truth and face the consequences before all hell breaks loose.

Chapter One

It’s been over a year since they had met again. Juliette had told Nick that she had just needed some air to explain where she had vanished to for over twenty minutes that night and she never told him about Sean, her history with him or the child that they had together. As Nick went to work that first week following the party, she half feared that Sean would bring him into his office and tell him everything. She knew realistically that was unlikely to happen, as neither of them had seen their daughter since the day after she was born as she was carried away by her paternal grandmother who swore upon the life of herself, her son and the life of her grandchild that she would protect her. Juliette didn’t see Sean telling Nick, a man he barely that he had once been involved with his girlfriend. Let alone everything else.  
While at work recently she just kept getting lost in her thoughts during lull times, when the pets and their owners weren’t around. She thought about her daughter. Did she look like her, or like her father? Maybe she got the looks of her grandmother or some other relative. Her daughter is eleven now, and Sean had assured Juliette that the little girl was safe and healthy, growing up to be anything she chose. Juliette remember how she was when she was little. She was never really mean, but she sure liked to anger her parents, throwing tantrums just for the hell of it. She had been a bit rambunctious, nothing growing up didn’t fix. She hoped that her daughter was a little calmer, otherwise Sean’s mother Elizabeth would have her hands full, granted with her gifts, and Elizabeth could probably handle the tantrums of a child. She had raised Sean to be a proper man after all, even if he was a bit of a stick in the mud publically.  
As she’s about to close up the clinic for the night, her cell rings from inside her purse. She pulls the phone out and seeing it is not a number she recognizes, she puts the phone back, grabs her purse makes sure all the doors are locked and heads on home. As she pulls up she finds that there is a car in front of her house. It’s unfamiliar, dark and new. She looks around the immediate area looking for the owner of the vehicle with no luck in finding anyone, then suddenly she knows that if she goes in her house she is going to have a surprise visitor. She tried, hard, not to grind her teeth in frustration as she stomped up the walk with an expression of promised pain on her face.  
She opens the door ready for battle and all that floods out of her when she sees him, just sitting there at the dining room table, looking singularly perplexed. Juliette inhales deeply calming her warring mind and asked, “Sean, what are you doing?”  
“Would you believe me if I said I was here to talk to your boyfriend?” She raised an eyebrow at the question, “I didn’t think so. My mother called,” Juliette breathed in deep again, a knot forming in her throat as what those words could mean. Was Elizabeth just giving her son an update? Was their daughter hurt, sick? She couldn’t comprehend what Sean meant by telling her.  
“Is she ok?” Juliette asked.  
“Mother assured me that she is fine, but Juliette, they found her. My father went looking for another acquaintance with my mother and saw Sarah, after a lot of attempted avoidance, he figured it out andnow is practically demanding that,”  
“Is my daughter in danger Sean?” Juliette asks quickly, tossing her bag upon the floor and charging up to Sean. “Are they taking my child away from this SO CALLED SAFE PLACE that you practically forced me to let her go to?”  
“She’s not in physical danger Juliette, my father may be unkind, but he would never allow harm to come to one of his kin, it’s because of him that I am still alive. I never told you everything about them though Juliette, for your sake, you should never have to learn of it but at this point we don’t have much of a choice.” Sean explained, running a hand through his hair.  
“What do you mean then Sean?”  
“They will take her Juliette, and yes they’ll care for her until she is an adult, but then they will throw her to the wolves. With women, my father’s family, they will simply sell off Sarah like a prize mare for breeding and alliances. I will not allow that for her, I could bear the thought of that happening to Sarah, that why she had to be kept away from me and by extension you, because we had been together for so long that it began to get obvious that we were a couple.”  
“Well then, Sean, my daughter had better be in front of me by the end of the week or by God I will crush your skull with my bare hands. GOT ME! My kid safe in my arms by Friday or I am going to send you back to your father, as a FUCKING CORPSE!” Sean shuddered, the yelling a not so distant memory, and he had no doubt that Juliette would kill him in a second if their daughter was yanked into the type of existence his family wanted for her.  
“I understand Juliette, believe me. The moment I got word from my mother, I told her and get Sarah and come here. She’ll be much safer with me and my mother around now that my father and his family are aware of her existence.” He said, though internally thinking of just how safe the child would be when Nick found out about her. Finding out his girlfriend had been involved with his commanding officer in the past was going to be a tough pill to swallow for the man, but once he got over it and learned of the threat against Juliette’s child he would soon protect her with his life. Even if he didn’t know the importance of how much protection he could bring to the child.  
Speaking of, just as Sean stopped speaking, the sound of the front door opening and closing drew his and Juliette’s attention to the front entry way. Sean couldn’t hide the grimace on his face when his subordinate walked through the door and looked at him as if he had grown another head. Apparently Juliette had kept everything a secret from her boyfriend and that included her history with Sean. This was going to be an interesting conversation and Sean only hoped that by the end of it Nick wouldn’t want to behead him, for one reason or another.  
“Uh Captain, what are you doing here?” The man asked and Sean slid his gaze over to Juliette who hid her eyes behind her long curtain of red hair. Sean shook his head, he didn’t want to face it either, but his mother would be arriving with Sarah in only a few days and Nick was startled by the revelation, things were likely to turn ugly fast.  
“Nick,” Juliette began after sharing a long look with her former lover. “I uh, that is, I need to talk to you.”  
“About what, and what does it have to do with my boss?” Nick asked, a terrible thought coming to mind that she was leaving him, that she somehow knew what he was keeping from her, about his family and himself. The loss of his aunt was still pretty raw and losing Juliette would make that so much worse. He knew he should have told Juliette the truth about himself the moment he found out.  
“Nick,” Sean cut in, knowing that if he waited Juliette would try to figure out a less troublesome way of telling her long time lover of their history. “Things are a little bit more complicated than you would think. When you brought Juliette to the celebration after you started under my command, I was stunned, as was she…” the blank look on the detective’s face was a bad reaction. “Juliette and I have a past Nick,” Sean finished his brief quickly.  
“You want to tone down the situation Sean, really? You and I both know direct is a hard pill to swallow, I was just trying to figure out how to say it without sounding like a,” whore, Juliette thought to herself “less than honest person.” She said to the two men instead.  
“That’s a really bad cover up Juliette,” Nick said, a cool tone now in his voice. “Ok so you have a past, I take it that you were in a relationship in past.” Juliette nodded calmly. “Ok, but what does that have to do with the here and now. No offence Captain, but I highly doubt would come by our house just to reminisce about old times at,” he caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall, “eight thirty in the evening.”  
“You right Nick, there is more to it.” Sean said and with another look quickly thrown at Juliette who looked about ready to vomit as this conversation continued, he hoped he did the right thing. “Nick, Juliette and I, we have a child together.”  
Silence filled the room as Sean’s words entered Nick’s already troubled mind. He did not expect this. Not even close. True, finding his Captain in his house sitting down with his girlfriend was a bit of a shock to the system, not to mention hearing that they had a past, and that past must have been a doozy for them to appear as they did right now, but to find out that Juliette has a child, with Sean Renard of all people had Nick fast on his way to swimming downstream with the impression of a fish that he was making. 

It felt like an eternity before Nick said anything again. Though it had been quite a few minutes before Nick stopped opening and closing his mouth without uttering a sound, let alone a word or coherent sentence. Juliette was biting on her lip, the response recognized by both men in the room as a nervous habit. The anger that had been oozing from her pours earlier when she had threatened Sean had evaporated the moment she noticed Nick had gotten home. She was looking between both men, hoping against hope that Nick wouldn’t launch himself at his boss and try to beat him to death, that would end very badly and not in the detective’s favor. At least that’s what she thought.  
Finally, Nick took a deep breath, clearing the shock out in the long cleansing breath but still not the hurt that had taken hold of his heart after Sean Renard had said those words. His mind clear of anything but that statement Nick tried to figure out what question was best to ask first. He settled on the most pressing, the child. “How old is, your son or daughter now?” He kept vast control on his temper, hoping it didn’t flare.  
“She’ll be twelve on her next birthday,” Sean answered in no less time than it would take for a heart to take a beat.  
“Wow,” Nick paused for a moment, “so the history between you too, is from a while ago?”  
“Yeah, I was just starting college.” Juliette explained, finally able to speak to Nick rather than to her shoes.”  
“Why didn’t,” Nick scratched the side of his head, “why didn’t either of you tell me? I mean, Captain, I get why you wouldn’t, that would be kind of awkward, but Juliette, we’ve been together for three years. How could you not mention that one, you have a child and second, when you saw him and found that he was my boss, how could you not tell me that there was a past relationship between the two of you? I just don’t get how you could keep this all from me.”  
“Given how things ended Nick, I wasn’t too keen on sharing the details. My daughter, I was forced to give her up and every time I thought about Sean, I would think about her and all that happened.” She sent a look in Sean’s direction and after a small nod on his part, she continued. “When I saw him at that event last year, it all came flooding back and my heart practically turned to ash. Then when I talked to him,” at this Nick’s eyes widened immensely, this new piece of information not exactly meeting with his approval, “Nick, I blew up at him. I yelled, screamed and cried and then after I let it all out, I just wanted to leave. So I did. I went back to you and I was content, right up until now, when he just showed up.”  
“You just showed up?” Nick asked and Sean confirmed it with a nod. “Why? What happened that you would just show up on our doorstep to see your ex-girlfriend, who has not tried to contact you since she saw you last year?”  
“Things have changed. Sarah is no longer safe in the care of only her grandmother and it wasn’t just, as you put it, my ex-girlfriend that I was coming to see. Nick, I know who and more importantly what you are. I’m aware of your desire to protect Juliette but she knows a bit more about the community than some,” Sean said very carefully.  
“What is it Nick is protecting me from Sean?” Juliette questioned honestly, yes she knew about Sean and his mother, could they be talking about that. Was Nick a wessen like they were?  
Nick sent a shocked look at his boss, which quickly turned into a glare for telling Juliette that he had been keeping a rather big secret from her. Granted he was stunned that she knew anything about the wessen community, but how did his boss fit in to this?  
“How do you know what I am Captain? I have never seen a separate face when I look at you.” Nick asked, somehow he figured he wasn’t going to be all that thrilled with his boss’ response.  
“I have known others like you Nick, I am wessen, though my circumstances are a little different from the others you have met. You remember Adalinde Schade? Well she is an old acquaintance of mine and we share a similar as you call, separate face.” Nick’s glare deepened severally at the mention of the hexenbeist.  
“She tried to kill my aunt,” Nick said in a voice that could probably freeze through the gates of hell.  
“She what! Sean, who is this Adalinde? Why did she try to kill Aunt Marie who was just a nice old retired librarian?” The scoff that came out of both Sean and Nick’s mouths at Juliette’s words was a hint that there was something she was missing. A big something.  
“Marie Kessler was about as nice as I am. She could be, but given the right motivation, that woman was murderous, though considerably less so than her sister.” Sean said in answer to Juliette’s question. “Also, Nick, yes Adalinde did try to kill your aunt, under my orders,” at that Nick went for his gun, “but, my reasoning was for self-preservation. Nick, I didn’t send the reapers, that was another group entirely and while I am related I had nothing to do with the hiring. Reapers are sent to rid the world of Grimm’s to protect the wessen leaders in power. My family, of which I have nearly no part of, are very much in control of the reapers, and your aunt had been one of their targets for years.” Nick collapsed into the chair opposite of Juliette a look of heartache stretched across his face.  
“Then why send Adalinde Schade into the mix? Why kill my aunt?” He asked in a voice barely above a whisper.  
“In payment of a promise. Nick, your aunt was dying, you knew it and so did she. Once she passed the message and the key along with the truth of your heritage to you, she wanted to end the pain. She was an old woman Nick, she was ready for death to take her. I’ll admit Adalinde got a little overzealous with the mission. When she heard the word Grimm and Death, she went straight for the kill, her only knowledge of Grimm’s is that they mean almost certain death to our kind, you and your direct line are near the only exceptions only a few of yours were like that.” Sean said all of this in a rush, knowing that if he didn’t he would probably have a hole in his chest or head within the span of a minute. Possibly less.  
“You mean to tell me, my aunt sanctioned her own fucking death!” Nick exploded.  
“What’s a Grimm?” Juliette asked just as Nick’s hands were near cracking the solid wood of the table.  
Nick’s fury melted away, he was still pissed, but he had a relationship to salvage. He loved Juliette too much to loose her over a secret like this. “I am a Grimm. Grimm’s, we can see the other side of the human face. The darkness that resides in their souls. That’s why I was stunned about Captain Renard, I have never seen a separate face on him, so to find that he is a wessen of some kind stunned me.”  
“Why would Adalinde fear a Grimm?” She asked, she was confused about much of this conversation.  
“Grimm’s are known for causing the death of many of my kind Juliette, Nick and Marie being exceptions, most of them simply killed and left.” Nick answered instead.  
Since the argument and discussion and finally ceased, Juliette and Sean got down to business about what was really important about this meeting. Sarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not beta'd but I hope you like it anyway. If you do or not, leave a comment and I will try to respond to them as much as I can.


End file.
